Thin Lines
by KyandiX
Summary: Half Modern - AU - Four teens have been enrolled in a "special" Academy, Jaylend Academy. They experience the wonders that high school and teenage hormones bring; Friendships, love, hate, and loneliness. What could possibly go wrong? [R&R please; give me ideas and it might be added in.] [M for language, abuse, and some lemon]


I adjusted the strap from the bag on my back, possibly out of nervousness. I turned my head upward as I studied the building. I put the case - which held my paints and paintbrushes - I had in my arms into one hand and placed my free hand on my chest as my heart started to race.

_You can do this, Punz._ I took a deep breath in and then a long exhale.

I straightened up, and put a smile on my face. As I was about to take a step, I felt a weight bump me from behind causing me to fall forward. I could see the pavement, as a reaction, I put my hands out, dropping my art case. I heard the thud of my case falling on the ground and opening, then I heard the clicks of brushes tapping the ground. As they fell, my knees smashed the pavement as did my hands.

I winced, as I could feel the gravel lacerate my knees and palms. My blonde hair, that was in a thick braid, fell over my shoulder.

My eyes widened as I heard some students giggling and whispering to each other about me. Then I heard some male voices - about three - laughing and talking loudly as they started kicking my art supplies away from me.

I reached my hand out to grab the paintbrush near me, but as soon as I was close, a boy kicked it away and laughed, loudly.

"You're so pathetic," he laughed, as he went behind me and kicked my left leg, making me lose balance and scraping my face against the ground.

My eyes started watering, from pain and embarrassment. I pushed myself up, face, hands and knees burning. I started to reach for some paints I noticed out of the corner of my eye, another boy stepped on my left hand.

"Ouch, please stop!" I cried out, my voice shaking. He laughed as he put more pressure down on my hand - he had a very deep laugh, one you'd hear in a horror movie. I bit my lip, I tried lifting, and pushing his boot off my hand. "Get off!" I screamed at the boy, tears in my eyes.

"HEY!" I heard someone yell from a few feet away.

The boy's boot was lifted off my hand. I quickly held my hand to my chest and started rubbing it with my other hand; Muttering "ouch" to myself, over and over again.

The one who called out came closer to the group of boys, I didn't look up from my hand - mainly because I was crying, my face was scraped and I didn't want people to see me like this.

The boy with the deeper voice, I'll call him boy two, chuckled, "Oh, look, your _boyfriend_ is coming here to save you," he mocked.

"Oi!" The third boy called out, sounding worried, "this guy doesn' look like he's playing aroun', mate"

I saw the boys take a few steps back, "shit," boy two muttered, then they all left.

Keeping my hurt hand up near my chest, I started to collect my art supplies. My eyes were burning as were my hands and knees. My face didn't hurt too much, it was nothing compared to my hand.

I heard footsteps come toward me, I ignored them at first, but then they stopped in front of me. I kept my head low, to avoid the person seeing my teary, and red face.

"You okay?" I heard the boy's concerned voice. His voice was a bit deep, but not a scary deep, it was comforting, but I ignored him.

The person bent down and helped me pick up my stuff. I lifted my head slightly and saw that it was a student. His hair caught my eye, it was bleach blonde, actually, I think it was white. I lowered my head again as we silently picked up and packed my stuff in my case again.

I tried my best to close my case with one hand - the hook-and-eyes were a two handed thing - "Here, let me," he said, as he lifted my hand off the case, I obeyed, then latched it for me. He stood up with it in his hand. I knelt on the ground with my head low and hand to my chest. I heard him sigh, "You okay?" he asked again. He peered behind me and picked up my backpack and slung it over his left shoulder.

I didn't respond right away, or else my voice would crack. I hung my head lower as tears started falling down my cheeks and to the ground. My body was shaking, as I knelt there. The boy crouched down in front of me, and cocked his head to see my face. I lifted my head slightly to see him - bright blue eyes and fair skin - He looked worried. I lifted my head a bit more, then my eyes met his... he smiled.

He held out his right hand, "c'mon, let's get you to the Academy's Nurse." His voice was soft and reassuring. I wiped my eyes with my sweater's sleeve and nodded. After I was done wiping my eyes, I placed my right hand in his and we both got up. - Actually, he got me up - He held my case in his hand, and my bag over his shoulder while we started walking into the building.

Something was bothering me while we walked in silence... Why did this happen to me?

* * *

**_Oh, hey~ New Fanfic! _**

**_This is a modern AU xover of like... 8 movies! _**

**_Just warning you now. _**

**_Can you guess which movies? :D_**

**_Let me know what you think of this so far, please and thank you my beautiful people! _**

**_-Momo_**


End file.
